Banker
Overview What finer pursuit in life is there than managing money? Gold is the lifeblood of society. Do you want a family? You need gold. Are you starting up a new foundry? Gold. Are you repaving the road? Caring for a sick relative? Setting out to slay the dragon? Gold! Gold! Gold! You make dreams happen. As a banker, it’s up to you to find the ways to fund the means. It can be as simple as providing a gold vault or as difficult as pursuing a quest. You might finance local governments, outfit adventuring companies, or issue certified IOUs for traveling merchants. Don’t forget finance in lands of high adventure can be quite dangerous. Debtors mysteriously disappear all the time. Venture capitalists literally risk life & limb. Not to mention when your largest investor primarily sources their funds via dragon’s hoards, you can’t afford to be complacently scratching away at paperwork in your counting house. You got to get active! What drew you to banking? Are you the sort to meticulously count out each coin & carefully maintain each valuable? Or do you revel in wheeling & dealing? The amount of money you deal with is often much, much higher than one might encounter as a merchant. Were you drawn to the scent of financial power? What was the largest amount of money your firm gained in a single blow? What was the greatest loss you ever saw? How did that much money change hands? Who is angry / desperate / overjoyed about the incident, & how much responsibility do you bear for the result? If your bank on the up & up? Or are you involved with the thief guild’s shark racket? * Skill Proficiencies: Insight, Persuasion * Tool Proficiencies: Forgery kit (for entirely legal contractual purposes, of course) * Languages: One of your choice * Equipment: An (unfortunately named) forgery kit; a ledger of accounts, credits, & debts; a signet ring bearing your personal / your bank’s / your company’s seal; your bank’s vault key; a set of fine clothes; & a belt pouch containing 20 gp. FEATURE: SECURING FUNDS You had regular correspondence with other members of the financial industry in most major cities throughout the kingdom. Your seal, or at least your bank’s official seal, is well known amongst the other institutions. A few bankers may even recognize your handwriting from the letters you regularly exchanged with them. Work with your DM to create a symbol for yourself / your adventuring party / your bank. In addition, you may be able to negotiate loans &/or financing for your ventures. Your DM can determine the amount of the loan at their own discretion, or they can use Chapter 7 in the DMG (especially “Using the Treasure Hoard Tables”) as their guide. Naturally, you will be required to pay back the loan with interest as enforced via contract. Especially valuable contracts may require collateral such as magic items or mounts, which may be reclaimed once you execute the contractual terms. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Bankers are detailed-oriented. They have to be; money is all about numbers & technicalities. Details are literally their job. A misplaced decimal point can mean the difference between fortune & financial ruin. Reliability is also an important part of finance. Some bankers trust a verbal agreement sealed with nothing more than a firm handshake & a steady gaze, but most bankers use contracts that guarantee the parties act with integrity. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund